


Weakened Mind ; Devil's Cries

by Author_Authenticated



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: ...now that ive written these all out im ashamed, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Begging, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Collars, Edgeplay, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Torture, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, S&M, Snowballing, but not in a petplay way, dick stepping, fics cancelled yall. everyone go home, get ready for the tag fest, please dont look at me, uh... boy is this a kinky one., why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Authenticated/pseuds/Author_Authenticated
Summary: Let our love be a flame, not an ember,Say it's me that you want to dismember.Blacken my eye, set fire to my tie,As we dance to the Masochism Tango.





	Weakened Mind ; Devil's Cries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachrar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachrar/gifts).



> UUHHHHH I CANT BELIEVE I WROTE THIS SO QUICKLY.... RACHRAR'S "The Pesky Inseam" INSPIRED ME TO WRITE SOME KINKY NONSENSE. AND I DID. SO.... ENJOY  
> (FEEL FREE TO POINT OUT SPELLING ERRORS! I HARDLY READ OVER MY STUFF LMAO)

Flug was certain that this was the best form of torture.

 

Black Hat snarled on top of the doctor, yanking the silver chain around Flug’s neck. Flug fell forward, landing right on his face, much to the amusement of his master. His bound wrists behind his back felt like they were on fire, and he couldn't stop trying to pull them apart, forcing the warmed metal to bite into his skin again. With his cheek to the floor, Black Hat forced his black heeled boot right in between Flug’s shoulder blades, causing the doctor to meekly cry out.

 

_“You’re so pathetic, Pet. If you weren't so fun to play with, I’d throw you onto the street where I found you. Pleasuring me is all you’ll ever be good for, do you understand?”_ Black Hat murmured, ending in a light cackle. Flug was on his knees, tears leaking from his eyes and staining the brown paper bag he had always insisted on wearing. His thighs were trembling, and he was sure that the bruising would be worse than usual. His knees were against rough concrete, and he could feel his skin getting rubbed off in the ground.

 

Flug desperately tried to rut against the floor. He wore sinfully tight briefs, covered in little white planes. They became stained as the doctor’s precome leaked from the head of his dick, causing friction between the cloth and the concrete. He thought he was trying to be discreet, as his master said he couldn't touch himself. Flug couldn't help but moan as he felt the tip of his dick just _barely_ getting enough friction to cause a reaction.

 

Flug thought he was in the clear, right before Black Hat grabbed him by the top of the bag, and forcing him back to eye level. _“What the_ **_fuck_ ** _is wrong with you? I only asked you to not touch yourself, hardly anything else. You’re being a terrible slave, Flug. You can't listen to directions for eight minutes, huh? Looks like I’m going to have to punish you so hard you’ll beg for mercy.”_ Black Hat snarled, pulling Flug up by the collar and shoving him onto his back, still on his knees in an uncomfortable position.

 

Black Hat stripped Flug of his briefs, leaving them around his knees while Black Hat stood fully clothed, a menacing grin enveloping his face as saliva dripped from the side of his mouth. He was enjoying this way too much. Flug’s best lab coat was ripped at the arms, tied around the doctor’s wrists. The fabric was practically digging itself into his skin, and if Flug wasn't careful, he’d draw more blood than what was flowing steadily from his nose and staining his bag and pristine orange gloves. He couldn't help himself but from licking it away as it dripped down his chin, metallic taste sending rushes up his spine and twitches to his dick.

 

The humid air was filled with Flug’s pathetic moans for _more, more, more_ and the sound of Black Hat’s vicious laughter. The eldritch being of horror grinned his toothy grin as he pressed a heel to the doctor’s bare cock. The masked doctor cried out, the stimulation making him see stars; he was sure he would have cum if it were not for the godforsaken cock ring. _“P-Please master, sir, I- ah, need to cum so badly. I can't hold back, please, I’m g-gonna lose my mind at this rate. Fuck, I’ll do anyth-”_ Black Hat leaned over Flug’s flushed body with his foot pressing down with increasing pressure and shoved three sharp claws into the doctor’s mouth. It shut him up immediately, and he gagged when they went too far. His tongue slid around the claws, one of which causes a clean cut to the inner side of his cheek. The blood mixed with the saliva and only then did Black Hat deem it fit to take his claws out of his mouth.

 

_“You know how much I enjoy going in dry, but this seems like it’d be more fun for you. Don't stop making your precious noises, or else we’ll be doing this my way.”_ Black Hat hissed, removing his shoe from the good doctor’s cock and spreading his legs. He coaxed one finger covered in blood and spit into Flug’s ass almost too slowly. Black Hat moved his fingers in calculated motions, trying to find the spot that would make Flug shriek and gasp and tense up. Flug was still whimpering incoherently, occasionally getting out a full sentence that sounded like _“Please hurt me more, it feels so good.”_  And Black Hat was more than happy to oblige.

 

The hand Black Hat wasn't using to fuck Flug with was brushing up Flug’s thigh gently, going up and down and slowly escalating to feathering just above the doctor’s cock. In the quick moment, Black Hat shoved his sharpened claws into Flug’s thighs. Flug screamed out in pain, writhing on the ground and causing Hat to find the spot that would cause Flug to become putty in the evil lord’s hands. Flug clawed against the floor, words bubbling up in his throat, voice rising loud enough to the point where Black Hat was certain his entire manor could hear Flug.

 

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Master, please this is too much, I need to cum please let me- please, please, I can’t handle it! I- my body belongs to you, I’m your plaything, I’m your pet, do anything you want to me, but please let me come.”_ Flug panted out. Black Hat loved it when Flug exclaimed about how worthless he was and how he belongs to him, his one true master. Now, Black Hat isn't a very nice man, but when someone is offering their body and mind to you, it's hard to not accept the offer.

 

Black Hat made quick work of sliding the cock ring off of the poor masked fool and wrapping a single gloved hand around his cock, the other hand still fucking him. Black Hat slowly worked his hand up and down Flug’s cock, causing him to moan greedily. He kept it slow until he could see Flug’s legs tensing, and suddenly jerking extremely fast, pulling his thumb up and over the head of his cock, smearing precome with precise strokes. Flug’s back arched, Black Hat was quite surprised he had made it this long, and the doctor gasped and pulled at his restraints. His wrists were bloody as they finally released, and his hands flew to his thighs. Long fingers slowly dug into the bloody cuts on his thighs, borderline sobbing as Black Hat finger fucked him mercilessly.

 

_“F-Fuck, Black Hat- I’m gonna cum. J-Just like that, holy shit, I b-belong to you, I’m yours, fuck me, I’m your slave! Ah, please, please, oh shit, fuckfuckfuck, I’m coming! Master, please let me cum, please, I-”_ Flug’s voice went completely silent as he came, legs shivering and hips bucking as Black Hat laughed evilly. The doctor’s toes curled and he was drooling, but he found his voice again and found himself moaning. His dripping seed was all over his master’s hands, and a little covered his monocle and upper lip.

 

_“Fuck, Master, I’m so sorry- I- I didn't mean to, I swear, let me just, ah-”_ Flug began but was cut off short as Black Hat continued to jerk him off at a fast pace. He kept direct eye contact as he licked the cum off of his lip. Flug began to breathe heavily, quickly becoming overstimulated, the pressure on his cock making him bite his thumb, breaking the skin and leaving blood on his pristine white teeth. He began to squirm, attempting to wiggle away, but Black Hat had summoned phantom-restraints. Flug couldn't move his legs or arms, practically stuck to the table, screaming.

 

_“Stop! F-Fuck, I… Ah….! I already- I already came, please, stop…! M-Master, come on, fuck, it hurts it hurts it hurts! Make it stop, god, PLEASE!”_

 

_“Oh, dear Flug… God can’t help you now. I_ **_am_ ** _your god. Submit yourself to the torture, embrace it, no matter how much it hurts. You said your mind and body was mine, and I intend on using it to its full extent.”_ Black Hat cackled, laughing as Flug’s bag slid off a little, mouth and nose showing. His face looked beaten… mainly because it was. Flug continued to cry and whimper, bucking his hips in an unfruitful manor. He could hardly move his legs, but his back was still trying to arch. Anything to get it to stop.

 

_“Stop, stop, stop! Ah, fuck, just please stop- it's too much, it's too much, I can't- sir- Master!”_ Flug stopped as he felt his master’s long tongue and pointy teeth envelop his dick. Flug practically choked as the overstimulation took him under like a current, blacking out for a moment and coming back up with dark spots in his vision and a feeling that he was drowning in pleasure and pain. Black Hat slapped Flug’s injured thigh with his free hand and watched as Flug howled. Black Hat gave out a high hum and loved the delicious reaction he got. He watched as the doctor’s chest heaved with heavy breathing, tears streaming down his face.

 

Flug could feel his head going to the clouds as the air entered and exited his lungs, becoming light-headed at an incredible rate. His ribs felt as if they could crack, and as his boss continued to suck him off he felt himself becoming undone. The doctor’s body slowly became languid, and his eyes practically rolled to the back of his head as he came into his boss’s mouth. His cheeks and shoulders felt they were on fire and the ability to move returned to him. He lifted his head, adjusted his bag and looked at his boss with his last bit of strength. Black Hat crawled his way up to eye level with Flug and dipped his head forward. Flug’s eyes were fluttering, and Black Hat pushed his bag up so that the doctor’s mouth was exposed. The evil being leaned inwards and met his lips to Flug’s, prying his mouth open with his long tongue. Flug’s breath hitched and he closed his eyes as his very own come dripped into his mouth. It was just as disgusting as it was pleasurable, and if Flug wasn’t on the brink of consciousness, he was sure he would have gotten hard again. With no strength left, he showed his last bit of submissiveness. Flug smiled to Black Hat’s face and swallowed.

 

_Yeah, this is the best form of torture._ Flug thought, as the back of his head slammed against the concrete floor. His mind went blank, and he was safely unconscious.


End file.
